The Propmpt Collection
by CassieCastle47
Summary: Leave me a prompt in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This isn't a story, but I wasn't sure how else to present to you this request. I know I haven't published anything in ages, but I promise I haven't stopped writing! I have a story in progress…speaking of which, it would be really helpful if you could answer the poll on my profile page!

However, I've always wanted to try writing one-shots based on prompts. So the purpose of this is to ask you guys to please leave a review containing a prompt!

Thanks!

Xoxo, Cassie


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Prompt from Harley-Gray on : Caskett are having a really hot make-out session and their baby interrupts them. Make it really cute and awkward. **

"Is Emalyn asleep?" Kate asked softly as Rick joined her in their bedroom. He nodded.

"Yeah, she's out," he replied.

"Good," Kate sighed. He crawled in next to her and snaked his hand across her barely-there baby bump. Lately, Kate's sexual appetite had been virtually insatiable, a stage she hadn't gone through when she was pregnant with Emalyn. That pregnancy had been awful; morning sickness lasted into the second trimester, she'd been exhausted until the first week of the third, and for the final three months, Kate had been in intense discomfort, plagued by Braxton-Hicks, and never able to feel normal. When she'd gotten pregnant again, they'd been happy, but cautious. However, morning sickness had lasted only a couple of weeks, and had been replaced by this. As much as they both wanted to, they couldn't just jump in bed every time Kate felt like having sex. With a four-year-old, that simply wasn't an option. Now, though, Emalyn was asleep, and Kate was happy to take advantage of that. She smiled, leaning forward to pull her husband to her, her mouth suddenly on his. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, the small moan her action elicited only fueling her desire.

"Mmm," she hummed as he tightened his hold on her. She tore her mouth away from his, lowering her lips to his neck and trailing kisses down to his collar. She bit his shoulder and he gasped before she soothed the bite with a gentle kiss. Rick slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her tighter onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and suddenly, her mouth was on his again, hot and fierce and passionate.

"Stop!"

At the sound of Emalyn's voice, Kate shreiked in surprise and jumped back. Because she and her husband were so tangled up with one another, they both ended up in a twisted mess of sprawled limbs, Kate viewed her daughter from upside down.

"Emalyn," she sighed. "What are you doing, baby?"

"I got up for water, and I heard you making noises. Why were you hurting each other?" Emalyn asked quickly. Kate and Rick exchanged looks and then slowly untangled themselves. Kate held out a hand to the little girl and Emalyn climbed onto her parents' bed.

"Em, sweetheart, we weren't hurting each other," Kate began.

"Then why were you making those sounds?" Kate glanced at Rick. They were in seriously deep water here,

"Well, they weren't bad noises," Rick said.

"Then what were you doing?" Emalyn asked immediately.

"We were...playing," Rick offered.

"Like a game?"

"A little," Kate replied. Emalyn looked confused.

"What kind of game were you playing after bedtime, and why was Mommy on your lap?" she inquired.

"Well," Kate began, looking at Rick for help.

"Um," he tried.

"We, uh...it's a..."

"Okay, Em," Rick sighed. "Mommy and I are grown-ups, right?" The dark-haired child nodded. "And you know that sometimes grown-ups do things that you can't." Emalyn nodded again, and Kate leaned in, catching on to where Rick was heading with this.

"Just like grown-ups have to work and pay bills, sometimes they do fun things that you can't do," she added.

"Like the game?"

"Exactly."

"So, when I'm a grown-up, I'll be allowed to play the game?" Emalyn asked.

"Yes," Kate said.

"Oh. Well, okay. Can I get my water now?"

"Of course," Rick replied quickly, eager to get Emalyn back to bed. He slid off the mattress. "Tell Mommy goodnight, then we'll get you some water and I'll tuck you back in, okay?" Emalyn nodded, rising up on her knees to wrap her arms around Kate and kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Emalyn. I love you."

"I love you, too," the little girl said, running after her father.

"Good morning, Grams," Emalyn said over her bowl of Fruit Loops the next morning.

"Good morning, darling," Martha replied with a smile. "How was your night?" Emalyn thoughtfully chewed her cereal and swallowed before answering.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy were playing a game that only grown-ups can play and they said I can play it when I grow up," the little girl said. Kate let her head fall to the table as her mother-in-law burst into laughter.

They really had to think those explanations through more carefully.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :) Feel free to leave me a prompt! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Prompt from Matthew222: Kate goes to a book signing of Castle's and tries to control her jealousy with the females.  
**

He was hers. He loved her. She knew that, really she did. But when she saw things like this, it made that little green jealousy monster in her chest rear its ugly head. She watched from the sidelines as yet another busty blond shamelessly flirted with her fiance. God, didn't they have any concept of the fact that he was taken? Apparently not.  
After a while, Kate simply couldn't take it anymore. She shed her blazer and unbuttoned her top button. She ran her fingers through her hair and made her way over to the long line of anxious fans. She ignored their protests as she passed them, and slid in behind the table, relishing both Rick's bright smile and the current blond's annoyed glance. Kate ran her hand along Rick's shoulders and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to his temple.  
"Hey, baby," she murmured.  
"Hey," he replied happily, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Just wanted to see you," she replied. But he looked at her, and he could tell something was wrong.  
"Hang on one second, okay?" he said. He hurriedly finished signing the book at hand, and then stood up, signaling to Gina that he was taking a break. Then, he took Kate's hand and led her away from the crowd. Back in the corner of the bookstore, Castle pulled Beckett into a hug. Then, he took both of her hands into his, looking her in the eye.  
"What's going on, Kate?" he asked quietly.  
Damn. He'd made her. Of course he had. He knew her better than anyone.  
"I just...I dropped by to surprise you on your lunch break, and I was early, so I was just watching and...God, Rick, they're shameless! I thought after we announced our engagement, this would stop."  
"Oh," Castle replied understandingly. "Kate, nothing is going to stop them," he said. "They know I'm engaged, but they...don't care," he explained. "It doesn't matter to them." Kate shook her head.  
"So, what?" she asked. "They think you're hot, they want to jump you, and it makes no difference to them that you're weeks away from your wedding?" He cringed.  
"Kate, I've been married twice before and they know that. They have no reason to think that this time will be any different." Before she could begin to protest, he cut her off. "It doesn't mean a thing," he assured her. "You know they have no significance to me. Yes, I love that they buy the books, because that funds our life. But that's all I care about. You know that I would so much rather be at home, snuggling on the couch with you, or hanging out at the precinct with the guys. You know that, Kate. Those women?" He shook his head dismissively. Then, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly, she folded into him, allowing him to envelope her in a warm hug. He pressed his lips to her forehead.  
"They don't even come close to holding a candle to you," he whispered reassuringly. She smiled slightly into his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was an idiot."  
"It's okay," he replied. Reluctantly, he pulled back to smile at her.

"If you wait ten minutes, we can still grab that lunch," he offered. She grinned at him.

"Go sign some books, Writer Boy," she said, and he shot her another of his heart-melting smile over his shoulder as he walked away. Kate leaned back against the wall, just content to watch the man she loved.

**A/N: Please feel free to leave me a prompt! You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Prompt from Audrey: A huge, big, blowout fight. Say that Kate catches Castle kissing another woman? Obviously, he isn't cheating on her, but that's what she perceives it as.**

"Castle?"

Her voice echoed with disappointment and hurt. He pulled away from the stifling and unwanted kiss to find his fiancee standing in the doorway, an expression of shock and anger decorating her features.

She looked stunning in the knee-length navy blue dress. It clung to her curves in just the right places, and the soft fabric swished around her knees. Her long hair was down, fastened out of her face by a sparkly silver clip. Her make-up was simple and elegant and her silver heels elevated her height by a couple of inches. She'd left work as soon as she could, in order to be here, at the launch party for _Stunning Heat_. He'd known she would be late, and for the first half-hour, he'd waited anxiously for her. Then, he'd gone to the bathroom, and when he emerged, he was practically assaulted by this woman-whose identity he had yet to discover-who had quite literally thrown herself at him only seconds before Kate had walked into the room.

Great timing, Universe.

"Kate," he began, taking a step toward her. "Please don't jump to conclusions."

"I can't believe you," she said. "I thought you weren't that man anymore, Rick. Clearly I was wrong." She turned on her heel and stalked down the hall. He didn't hesitate to follow her into a blessedly empty room.

"What do you want?" she fired at him.

"Kate, please," he pleaded. "Please, don't do this. Give me a chance to explain."

"Explain?" Kate repeated. "Explain? No, you left your right to explain back there in that woman's mouth! You don't get to make excuses and call it explaining!"

"Beckett, she threw herself at me. I didn't even have time to react before you showed up."

"Oh, come on," she scoffed. "She was your _type_."

"Kate, that's not fair!" he replied. "When's the last time any woman but you mattered to me?"

"Oh, let me think," she said scathingly. "How about…three minutes ago?" He groaned aloud.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do anything?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, Castle," she snapped. "It won't change what I saw!"

"You mean what you _think _you saw," he corrected. "Because I know you didn't see me seduce that woman. And I know that because I didn't!" She shook her head.

"I can't listen to this," she said. "I thought I knew you. I thought we were 'Always'." She laughed mirthlessly. "Shows what an idiot I was, huh?"

"Kate, I thought we had worked past this," he sighed. "This…trust issue. I know a lot of people have hurt you in your life, but I have told you a million times, I won't hurt you."

"Well, you did!" she said. There were tears forming in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her and make it okay. But he knew that he couldn't. She was likely to kill him right now if he did. That in itself broke his heart.

"What I saw back there? Yeah, Rick, that hurt."

"Kate, you know me," he said. "You do. You can't do this; you have to trust me, okay? Without that trust, we're going to fall apart."

"How am I supposed to trust you when I show up her-for you- and see that?" she asked.

"That's the point," he replied. "You have to trust that I had no part in that. You just have to trust me, Kate."

"I'm finding that a little hard right now," Kate choked, collapsing into a nearby chair. Castle crossed the room and knelt in front of her, hesitantly reaching for her hand. He took it as a tiny victory when she didn't pull away.

"Kate, please look at me," he pleaded. She raised her eyes to his and he held her gaze.

"I know you've been through hell in your life," he began quietly. "But I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And I'm not going to leave you."

"That's what everyone said," Kate whispered.

"And that's where that trust comes in," he replied. "Kate, I love you. You have made me a better man. You brought me to a place where I can be me and not worry about what other people will think. I love you like I've never loved anyone before. You're my world, Kate, and nothing is going to change that, ever. I'm taken. I don't care who that other woman is, I'm not interested. I'm engaged to the love of my life, and I have no desire whatsoever to be with any woman but you. You just have to believe me on that, Kate." Tears were sliding slowly down her cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away gently.

"C'mere," he murmured, standing up and pulling her also to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close."

"I'm so sorry, Rick," she said.

"Oh, Kate," he sighed, pressing a kiss to her head. "Shh, don't cry, honey. It's okay, Kate. It's okay." They held each other for a moment. Then, she pulled back and smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Loving me. Being here. Being you."

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Prompt: Pre-dating Caskett, they go out for drinks after a hard case, and then Kate expresses her feelings to Castle.

**Kate sighed. **Yeah,I know.I don** Kate said. **

**t either,**Buy you a drink at The Old Haunt,Castle, you own The Old Haunt,Which makes it by far the best place for me to buy my partner a drink,t help but smile, even as she rolled her eyes.

**she agreed. ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Castle.**Rick!It** he said quietly as they made their way to their usual seats in the back corner booth. A waiter named Caleb came over and took their orders, and then left again. **

** Castle began with a charming smile, Beckett shook her head. **

** m sure it she replied. **

** he said, feigning hurt. **

** ll live,t help but think how lucky he was. **

** Beckett wasnve. And she was feeling reckless. **

** Theyt sure how many. They were enjoying each other**You okay?I don** she said. **

** Their victim. **

** He nodded understandingly, waiting for her to continue. m thirty-one years old, never even been engaged, let alone married. I live alone, work all the time **

** ve got Josh,**I guess that depends on your definition of the ideal do you mean?Hehes here, but his heart isnts not enough for me. God, Castle, we dont even say thats in it for. I dons even in it at , are you going to end it?Whenever he gets back from Haiti,t have made him happyI just dont love,Makes ** she began. m not an idiot.**I know that,And I know you** she continued. s happening between us, because everyone in the free world can see what Her body was buzzing with alcohol, energy and lust. He was a really beautiful man, and she couldnfree. She was feeling like expressing herself and being brave and jumping into something that had been pressing on them for a while. She knew him. She trusted him. This wonderful, sweet and caring man would die before he would hurt her. **

** Kate Beckett was in love, and she was done hiding. **

** t some strange drunken confession. This is me talking and itve been thinking about seriously for a really long time.**I love you.s words. Her voice was steady, warm, and sincere, her green-hazel eyes shining with the emotion that backed her claim. Castleshe was still technically with Josh.

** Kate prompted. **

** he breathed. I don **

** unexpected, but that doesnm being completely honest here.**I know that, Kate,Why don** Kate nodded, but kept her hold on his hand as they left the bar. **

** They stayed quiet as they made their way along the street, subconsciously heading toward the playground. They found themselves at a swing-set a few minutes later, and they both took a seat, but Kate refused to let his hand go. **

** m sorry for springing that on you like that,**No, no, I don** he said quickly. t ever apologize for that, okay?t finished. The flicker of a smile crossed Beckett**But youre finished with that relationship, but he isnt of Josh?No, because of me. I know that therem this playboy hotshot. But It do cheating in any form. I just can** Beckett nodded. She shouldn**But when Josh comes back and you get that dealt with** Kate smiled slightly. **

** He grinned, that heart-melting smile that she couldn**Yes, Miss Beckett, as a matter of fact, I do. But until then, I am perfectly happy to be your undyingly loyal partner. Kate smiled, standing up along with him. She stepped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his shoulder, relishing the feeling of his strong, warm arms around her, his gentle kiss on her head.

** she whispered. **

** he replied. When they broke, she smiled at him. **

** she inquired. He laughed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Prompt from TORONTOSUN: Rick discovers that Kate is ticklish and tries to tickle her at any point during a case. Special birthday shoutout to sideoutgirl**! Hope you have an awesome one!

"No, no," Kate cried. "No, please! Please stop! Rick! Stop!"

She was squirming on the bed, crying out for mercy. His fingers were doing things to her that brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't sure she was going to last much longer.

"Castle, stop," she begged. "Stop, please."

No matter what she said or did, he just wouldn't stop tickling her!

She'd never once envisioned a scenario in which he used his hands against her like this. Finally, he pulled away and she collapsed onto the pillows, trying to catch her breath as he watched her with a gleeful smile on his face.

"You evil…evil man," she gasped.

"I didn't realize you were ticklish, Beckett," he said in an excited voice. Beckett's phone began to ring and she answered, still breathless.

"Um, sorry, Beckett, I guess I was interrupting," Ryan said slowly. Kate could easily conjure up images of the expression that was almost certainly being passed between Ryan and Esposito right now.

"He was tickling me," she said.

"He was what?" That was Esposito.

"You heard me," she said. "Is there something I can do for you guys?"

"Um, yeah. We caught a case."

"Tickling you?" Lanie asked, not even bothering to say hello as Castle and Beckett approached the dead body. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Word gets around pretty fast around here, I see," she said.

"Mmm-hmm," Lanie hummed. She shot Kate one of her best Lanie looks. "I will hear about this later," she said with a sort of finality.

Later, Ryan, Esposito, Castle, and Beckett were standing in front of the murder board. Castle slyly slid his hand toward his fiancée, but she clamped her fingers over his wrist, glaring at him.

"Don't even." He tried-and failed under epic proportions-to look innocent.

"What?"

"You know what."

Kate and Rick were standing next to Lanie's table the next time he tried it. She felt his hand brush her thigh and she stepped away without even breaking the flow of her sentence. Lanie's eyes narrowed at her friend. "

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"You know what I mean," the M.E. replied. Kate just shrugged.

"No, I don't," she argued.

"Mmm-hmm."

Ryan and Esposito were in interrogation and Castle and Beckett were watching from the observation room. He slid behind her, his fingertips brushing her sides. She turned to face him, her hands flat on his chest.

"Richard Castle, I swear if you do not stop trying to tickle me, I am going to kill you," she declared.

"Are you now?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. You're incorrigible."

"But you love me."

"Which is irrelevant," Kate commented.

"It's never irrelevant, because you always love me," he fired back. She smiled sweetly.

"You still can't tickle me."

Castle and Beckett boarded the elevator together at the end of the day. The doors slid shut and he immediately pushed her against the wall, his hands on her hips and his lips on hers.

"Mmm," she hummed. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he said. She smiled back at him. Then, suddenly, his fingers were on her waist and stomach, and she was laughing.

"Got you!" he cheered victoriously. She could only laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Prompt from carolinacasketteer: Kate meeting Pi for the first time.**

**(I assumed this would be during 6x02, **_**Dreamworld**_**) **

Kate was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She glanced up to see Martha, Alexis, and whom she assumed was Pi coming down the hall toward her.

"Kate!" Alexis called. Beckett stood as they got to her. Both redheads looked terrified, while Pi simply appeared curious.

"Is he okay?" Alexis asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"He's fine," Kate said quickly. "Asleep, but safe."

"Thank God," Martha sighed. After a few minutes during which Kate filled her fiancé's family in on his current condition, Alexis turned to her.

"Sorry, Kate, this is my boyfriend, Pi. Pi, my dad's fiancée, Kate Beckett." Kate held out her hand to shake Pi's, but he hugged her instead. Kate shot Martha a baffled look over his shoulder.

"Good to meet you, Mrs. C-to-be," he said cheerfully.

"Um, good to meet you too, Pi," she replied.

"You like your new job?" he asked, as if they were having a casual chat over lunch as opposed to standing in a hospital where Castle had very nearly lost his life mere hours earlier.

"Well, I…it's okay. I miss New York, though." Pi nodded in a very understanding manner.

"I bet you miss Mr. C, too," he said. Kate shot a confused glance at Martha and Alexis as she nodded.

"Yeah, I do," she agreed.

"It's too bad you don't live in New York," Pi began. Clearly, he was waiting.

"Uh, why is that?" she asked. Pi smiled.

"Because then you'd be able to enjoy my awesome fruit meals," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kate furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, fruit meals?" she repeated. Pi nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I'm fruitarian."

"I see."

"His cooking is quite good," Alexis offered. Pi smiled at her.

"Al loves it," he said proudly. He turned to study a painting on the wall.

'_Al?'_ Kate mouthed at her future step-daughter. Alexis just shook her head dismissively. Beckett blinked as she watched Pi entertain himself by viewing the painting from all angles.

'_Well, he sure is interesting,' _she thought as they set off for Rick's room.

Pi had to jog to keep up once he realized they'd begun to move.

Definitely interesting.

**A/N: Please feel free to leave me a review or a new prompt **


End file.
